


Scions of Darkness

by palaceintheair



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palaceintheair/pseuds/palaceintheair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Final Fantasy XII espers and characters head into battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scions of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/gifts).



> Request #3 Any esper! They're so gorgeous; I would love to see more art of them! Seriously, any esper would do. If you want to throw in interaction with another character, that would be super amazing! Ideas (these are just suggestions, you can do something totally different! feel free to surprise me): Larsa (Solidor crest = snake) and Zodiark (Ophiuchus = snake), Fran and any esper but perhaps especially Exodus, Gabranth and any esper, Penelo and any esper. Feel free to draw on other Ivalice canons for inspiration!

Here is the pair of paintings side by side:

Exodus and Fran:  


Penelo and Ultima:  



End file.
